


Fox or Hound

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Spitroast, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Fox or Hound  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairings** : James/Scorpius, Teddy/Scorpius, Teddy/James established, threesome implied  
 **Warnings/content** : PWP, oral, handjob, comeplay, potion-spiked punch  
 **Word count** : ~1170  
 **Summary** : James and Teddy have their eyes on Scorpius, and catching him is almost too easy.  
 **Notes** : Thank you to my betas, [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/)**jadzialove**. To the prompter, I hope you enjoy this. Happy Holidays!  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. They belong to JKR.

"You see who I see?" James said, leaning in closer to Teddy.

Teddy slowly turned his head, just enough to follow the line of James's sight, and saw Scorpius Malfoy.

Pale, thin, and blond… and in desperate need of a good fuck. At least Teddy and James always thought so.

James brushed the back of his hand over the front of Teddy's robes, then stepped back, grinning.

"I knew you'd be hard."

"If you fondle my cock, what do you expect?" Teddy asked then took a sip of punch. He lifted the glass and sniffed. "I think someone got to this."

James took the glass and drank a large mouthful. "Mmm, yeah."

"I think tonight's the night," Teddy said. He felt whatever secret ingredient was in the punch warming him and sending blood south, his cock now fully hard. It must have been a mild aphrodisiac, nothing illegal, but more in line with something found at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Only better.

"You really want him, yeah?" James's eyes brightened mischievously. He leaned in close and whispered into Teddy's ear. "Wanna see him on his knees, sucking me?"

Teddy's cock throbbed. He finished his cup of punch and licked his lips.

"Ready?" he asked, turning toward James and pulling him into a brief but intense kiss.

"More than," James replied and Teddy watched James head straight for Scorpius.

_Let the games begin._

~*~

James pulled Scorpius into the cloak cupboard and pressed him against the wall, grinding their cocks together. Scorpius's hands reached for James's arse, bringing him closer and James groaned into his mouth. James slid his hands inside Scorpius's robes, his fingers skating along his warm skin.

"I want to suck you," Scorpius said, nipping James's ear.

"Cocksucker, are you?" James said breathlessly already imagining those pink lips wrapped around him.

Scorpius slid down the wall and knelt in front of James. He looked up, eyes reflecting the minimal light, then parted James's robes and took his cock in hand. His fingers were long and cool and James hissed, a shiver shooting up his spine.

Scorpius sucked the head into his mouth and they both groaned as James's hand automatically slid to the back of Scorpius's head and pushed him forward. Scorpius knew what he was doing, taking James deep, one of his hands cradling James's sac.

James got a rhythm going, his hips rolling as he fucked Scorpius's mouth, when the door to the cupboard opened. Scorpius tried to pull away but James held him steady.

"Busy, Jamie?" Teddy said lightly as he stepped fully inside and shut the door behind him.

"Actually," James said, exhaling slowly, "planning on coming soon." It was a major miracle he hadn't the moment Teddy opened the door.

"By all means—" Teddy parted his own robes, pulled his thick, hard cock out of his pants, and gave himself a smooth stroke. "—continue."

Scorpius whimpered around James's length, his hand at his groin obviously trying to stave off his own orgasm.

"Fuck," James breathed. He fucked Scorpius's face three more times before he felt his balls tighten, then he came hard, pulsing his seed into Scorpius's mouth. He rolled his hips lazily a few times as Scorpius swallowed, and finally pulled back when his cock had softened.

Scorpius was clearly eying Teddy—Teddy's marvelous cock—and James leaned down and whispered loudly, "You want to suck Teddy, too, don't you?"

When Scorpius licked his lips, James kissed him roughly, tasting his own come. Delicious.

Stepping out of the way, James watched as Teddy took his place in front of Scorpius, his cock thicker than James's, the ropey veins visible along the shaft.

Teddy rubbed the head against Scorpius lips, and Scorpius opened his mouth—wide—and James's cock gave a feeble twitch. Scorpius's mouth was made to be fucked. Would his arse be as good?

"Mmm, that's nice," Teddy said, stroking the top of Scorpius's head as he pushed his cock into his mouth, then slid back out again. Scorpius's eyes widened when Teddy was balls deep but he never faltered, taking the entire length every time. "Stroke him, Jamie. Let him come."

Scorpius pulled his hand away as James knelt down at Scorpius's side and reached for his cock. He was slick with precome. James trailed his thumb over the sticky head making Scorpius moan.

"It won't take much," James said, looking up at Teddy. "He's close."

Teddy nodded and increased his pace, grunting as he fucked Scorpius's face. "Suck me, suck me, suck me," he said under his breath. "Do it!"

James hurriedly wanked Scorpius who keened and spurted over James's hand instantly, while Teddy held his head still and pumped his mouth full of come.

Teddy stepped back and James brought his sticky hand to Scorpius's mouth, feeding him his own come along with whatever strands of Teddy's hadn't made it into his mouth. While Teddy and James stood panting, Scorpius rose elegantly and cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand.

"Gentlemen," he said and reached for the door handle. Teddy pressed his hand to the door and wouldn't let him open it.

"That's it?" he asked.

Scorpius looked down at Teddy's flaccid cock. "I don't believe you have what I want."

James, who was nearly hard again, said, "What _do_ you want?"

Scorpius eyed his cock with interest. "Maybe all is not lost."

James wanted more, wanted his arse, wanted his mouth again. He looked at Teddy who nodded.

"Want to come back to ours?"

Scorpius looked like he wasn't sure but James could see the hunger in his eyes. "I'll make my excuses. Meet me at the door in ten minutes. If you aren't there, I will assume you've made other plans."

He then opened the door and left.

"Christ," Teddy said. "Demanding one, isn't he?"

"But his mouth, Teddy," James said. He'd kill for that mouth again.

Teddy nodded. "Definitely worth it."

James cleaned himself up, and when Teddy was ready, they left the cupboard and went off in search of Scorpius.

~*~

Scorpius leaned against a pillar, eyes casually scanning the crowd. When Teddy and James approached, his lips twitched. He knew they wouldn't be able to resist.

"Shall we?" he said, straightening, once they were within earshot.

"After you," Teddy said. James—who seemed to be having trouble thinking with anything besides his cock—just grinned. Scorpius slipped a hand through his arm, then the other through Teddy's, and started toward the door.

Scorpius spotted Al chatting up one of the Jordan girls near the Floo. And where one went, the other soon followed. It looked like Al was going to have quite a night as well.

Al really was a very good friend—and _brilliant_ with Potions. When Scorpius had said he'd love to have an opportunity with both Teddy and James, Al hadn't batted an eye.

Scorpius nodded his head in acknowledgment—and gratitude—as he passed and Al inclined his in response, a knowing smile on his lips.


	2. After the Hunt

Teddy was propped against the headboard, his thighs splayed to give Scorpius better access. Scorpius bobbed his head up and down, one of his fingertips just pressed to Teddy's arsehole. 

Reaching for Scorpius's head, Teddy tugged at his hair. Scorpius raised his eyes but didn't stop sucking his cock.

"Don't make me come," Teddy said, nearly growling. "I'm fucking you when Jamie's done."

Both James and Scorpius groaned. 

"Fuck, yeah," James said from behind Scorpius, his fingers digging into Scorpius's hips as he established a rhythm, sliding in and out of Scorpius's arse.

Teddy watched and waited for his turn.


End file.
